


突发事件.下

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong





	突发事件.下

Tony脸蛋都羞红了，失忆的丈夫抢着儿子的口粮，还大言不惭地这种话，都将近百岁了到现在才发掘出不要脸的一面。但他另一方面更恨自己淫荡的体质，还可以通过被吸乳头得到快感。  
“老流氓！”  
无力咒骂了一句，换来Steve报复性咬住另一只奶头，身体敏感地泛起一片红色，和胸前的反应堆蓝色光芒比起来也毫不逊色。Tony甚至能感觉到不多的乳汁都被孩子的爸爸贪婪地享用，从乳头一滴不剩全部透过男人的舌尖吞食入腹，羞耻和快感汹涌而来。  
他忍不住，这越发衬托出底下的空虚和落寞，只能靠自己的手指缓解。OMEGA的小穴早就做好发情期性交的准备，天然分泌的液体已经水灾成患，淌到了他的腿部，三根手指轻而易举地放了进去，模仿着性交的频率，在穴口一进一出。  
他也不想用手指，眼圈都红了，这根本没办法满足，可他的ALPHA铁了心不管不顾那个可怜的小穴，一心一意服侍着胸前两团乳肉。  
“啊！”  
他突然被自己的ALPHA换了个姿势抱起来，他的臀部还贴着桌面，手指却被迫从小穴抽空，双腿架在丈夫的腰上，性器高高挺起，摩擦着丈夫还完整的衣服。  
他仰着头喘息，而Steve还像个吃不饱的孩子，一直埋在他胸前。这个姿势使他被迫只能用手紧紧抱住男人头部，看起来更像是他不知廉耻用双乳勾引男人。  
从没试过的快感和发情期，把他折磨得脑子感觉都炸了，没办法思考，尤其是他感觉到乳尖一阵疼痛，Steve重重一吸，他觉得整个魂都随着奶水被吸出来，竟然连着他的性器也跟着颤抖了几下到达了高潮。  
太疯狂了，只是被吸他就到了第一次高潮。  
他张着嘴喘气，还没从高潮的余韵走出，突然被握住下巴接吻，而且根本不是接吻那么简单。他猝不及防地吞下一口液体，甜甜的奶香……  
Steve渡了一口奶水给他。  
“你你你……”  
Tony羞愧得要命，脸涨的更红，他的ALPHA笑容反而更加灿烂。他没留意到ALPHA的喘气已经越来越急促  
“这叫什么？恩？水乳交融。”  
“去你妈的水乳交融！”谁能把羞耻感还给面前这个美国队长！  
“Language，Tony.”  
这话一出，两个人都呆住了。Steve觉得这句话更像以前的自己说的，甚至说过无数次。  
Tony一时也忘了，高兴地摇着ALPHA的手臂，“你想起来了吗？”  
金发男人摇头，带着薄茧的手指，划过Tony挺翘圆润的屁股，穴口还是湿润的。他没想起任何东西，可他知道，他曾经，以及现在，有多迷恋这个地方。  
Tony微微呜咽了一声，颤栗把身体贴过去。天知道Steve的脑袋里又开始琢磨什么下流的想法，可作为身处发情期的OMEGA，对标记他的ALPHA有着绝对的臣服，他无法抗拒，也不得不承认这样的丈夫该死的性感。  
他再次忍不住，请求道，“操我吧，真的好难受。”  
“你刚刚讲了粗话。”  
谁还管粗不粗话！Tony难受地要命，扭着腰，牵引着Steve的手，摸上自己极度空虚的小穴，“别说废话了。”  
“废话？”Steve似乎对每一句话都锱铢必较，容不得OMEGA质疑。看着OMEGA欲求不满的样子，心里的猛兽几近关不住，但是他决心要另给OMEGA教训。盯着Tony泄过一回的性器，以及自己早就撑起的小帐篷，他狠狠捏了那手感极佳的臀部，亲了亲那张红肿的唇，冷笑，“如果，你以为这样就能逃避惩罚，就错了。”  
这是，ALPHA的权利。

———————————

Tony从没想过，他赋予Steve盔甲的最高权限会用在这种地方。  
发情期里被失忆的ALPHA撩拨到绝境，不肯给他个痛快，还……还强迫他穿上Mark。  
可耻的OMEGA体质，容不得他拒绝，他只能卖可怜，“Steve，不舒服，能不能……”  
的确是很不舒服。  
他的身子被玩弄了半天，黏糊糊，又是精液又是乳汁，不给他清理，还利用他的最高权限，给他穿上了盔甲，压制在墙上。  
他被咬着耳朵，听着ALPHA在他耳边轻轻呢喃，“能不能让你透气？当然可以啊，我的Tony。但是，做个礼貌的孩子，你要说什么？”  
这个诱导而发的发情期被折磨到无力，他估计是第一人，没有哪个OMEGA会像他这么倒霉了。他已经摸清，失忆的美国队长更希望别人顺着他意思来，于是哪怕不乐意，他还是乖乖地说，“谢谢你，Steve……”  
他一点都不想道谢，可是，没办法。  
Steve奖赏似地亲吻他的鬓角，“You are welcome.”  
然后，Tony感觉到，臀部的盔甲迅速飞离。他以为所有的盔甲都会被解除，想松口气，却发现只有臀部的盔甲飞离。  
“你在耍我吗，Steve？”Tony觉得都要哭了，这个该死的Rogers！  
“当然没有耍你。我只答应让你透气，没答应说把盔甲全部解除。”  
“你你你！”他还不如晕死在盔甲里算了。天杀的他还把Steve的权限设置在他之上，就是说，他没办法撤销这个指令。只能咬牙切齿。  
他的全身发烫，紧贴冰冷的金属材料一点都不好受，现在只露出一个屁股，更让他忐忑不安。Steve的花样什么时候这么多了，他怎么不知道。  
该不会……“我操！你是不是背着老子去找别人了！”  
AO间的占有欲从来都是双向的，一想到Steve懂这么多，怕不是和别人练出来的！钢铁侠生气到哪怕是身体发软，也要反抗ALPHA的制伏。  
Steve提前卸掉了他的攻击，同时意识到他在吃醋，无比高兴，舔了他的耳垂，“只有你，没有别人。”  
美国队长无比肯定，失忆前或者失忆后的自己，都只会爱面前的小胡子男人。  
“你最好没骗我！”  
Steve的手，兴奋地摸上梦寐以求的臀部，  
“我当然没有骗你。第一次玩这种，你多包涵。”  
Tony的臀部，饱满挺翘，圆润得刚刚好，还透着淡淡的粉色。  
“你知道我想做什么吗？”  
谁想知道你想做什么。Tony痛苦地喃了一声，声音软绵绵，更像是在哀求，“我只想你干我。”  
谁能想到还穿着盔甲的钢铁侠，理应是世上最强大的超级英雄之一，现在只想和他的丈夫，得到一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
Steve很庆幸，只有他能看到这一面，他再一次说出一句似曾相识的话，“你知道吗，你一直都是地球最好的守护者。”  
满室充斥着AO的信息素。Tony盯着丈夫饱含情欲的蓝眼，只看得见自己的身影，心里紧张喊着来吧Steve，吻我干我吧。他以为，他的丈夫终于要忍不住享用自己，忍不住放松整个身体，等待着结合的那一刻。  
结 果——啪的一声，他的屁股，挨了Steve一掌。  
不，不止一下。他的丈夫，就像上瘾一样，一下接一下，手掌都落在他的屁股上。  
天杀的，他看不到Steve的表情，因为他被推到了墙根，背对着自己的ALPHA，只有臀部被打的啪啪声，证明着他的ALPHA还兴致高涨。  
“不要了Steve……”他觉得屁股被打得热辣辣的，好难受。猛烈想挣扎，却拗不过身后的超级士兵，换来更重更狠的拍打。  
啪。  
啪。  
更悲催的是，因为被打屁股，他生出另一种从未有过的快感，他硬了。性器也迅速在裆部盔甲胀起。  
“这种感觉不讨厌是吗？”ALPHA喘息着问。  
他很想说，讨厌死了。可是他知道，如果他再说男人不爱听的，不知道这种折磨还要到什么时候，他只能哀叫着Steve的名字，请求他快点结束。  
“才刚开始啊，Tony。”  
Steve同样也看不到OMEGA的表情，但是从他亲吻脖颈处的腺体时，他能感觉到Tony的敏感和兴奋，像无法拒绝求欢的母兽。他也越来越激动，手上的动作一刻都不愿意停，Tony的屁股被打得红红的，他很满意Tony的反应，看着穴口淌下了更多的黏液，沿着腿部的盔甲流落。  
实验室的对讲器这时突然在实验台方向响起，大有不接绝不罢休的势头。ALPHA不满地从腺体撤离，不悦地要去把对讲器毁掉，可是他发现，他转身的片刻，停下拍打臀部的动作，Tony似乎松了一口气。  
他想到了什么，没有毁掉对讲器，反而拿着对讲器走向发软的OMEGA，还按下了通话键。

【“Tony……你在听吗？”对讲器那头的声音听起来很疑惑，怎么接通那么久都没声音。】  
这回，Steve终于没有再打他的屁股，大发仁慈地把两根手指捅进了他的小穴。  
他难耐地唔了一声，又怕Barner听出什么，赶紧说，“……你说。”  
God！Tony不敢置信ALPHA坏心眼到要在他们共同的朋友前这样折磨他。  
【“我查看了你发过来的血液样本，Steve体内有不属于地球的物质，而这个物质恰好有控制记忆中枢的功能，所以，他会暂时失去记忆……”】  
Steve对他做一个噤声的动作，又把他裆位盔甲也解除了，重见天日的性器弹跳了出来，在良心大发的ALPHA另一只手里撸动着。  
Tony被Steve安抚着，前后都被夹击着的感觉不能再美好，身体对快感地追逐凌驾于一切，而Steve掌控他的弱点，他只能喘息地蹭着自己的丈夫，不到一会儿就觉得到达了高潮，前端吞吐出乳白色的液体，身后的小穴也紧随着喷出了淫水。  
Barner的每一个字，他都没听清，他只能用剩余的理智对讲器推远，压抑的声音不敢被队友听到。  
“快点，Steve……”  
“如你所愿。”  
金发男人这才解开裤子，终于露出自己早就蓬勃待发的超级阴茎，上面青筋密布，看起来狰狞极了。  
Tony吞了吞口水。他在渴望他的ALPHA，哪怕他已经泄了两次，他的本能还是向往着ALPHA。  
【“而且，Thor说过，这个外星种族擅长说谎，唯利主义，Steve有可能行为会和以前不一样…Tony？你在听吗？”】  
金发男人脱掉身上的衣服，露出一身漂亮的肌肉，看起来就像完美的雕塑，他甚至看到OMEGA在看着他脱衣服时，喉结微动。  
他轻笑着，故意把对讲器从Tony手上拿走，高潮余韵的OMEGA拒绝不了，看着ALPHA把机器靠近他臀部的位置，还坏心眼的打了两下他的屁股，啪啪声传到了另一头的Barner那边。他已经无法去想，Barner是不是已经猜到他们在做什么，因为那根他求了许久的阴茎，正摩擦着他的臀缝，湮没着他的理智。  
他眼巴巴看着Steve性感的模样，想他狠狠操自己，又不想在友人面前坦露自家的性生活。他所能做的，就是把手塞进嘴里，深怕自己会发出什么声音。  
“说你知道了，Tony。”Steve摸着他的脸，把他的手放了下来，像在告诉他，用手挡住不说话，是不礼貌的行为。  
太过分了。可钢铁侠只能红着眼说，“知…道了……”  
突然，毫无预兆地，ALPHA的阴茎捅了进来，他啊的一声拔尖着声音喊了出来。  
【“你需要我现在过来提供技术援助吗？”】  
“不..”Barner一定已经在怀疑什么，Tony痛苦又痛快地回答了他的科学家朋友。  
他听不到Barner的回答。也谢天谢地，Steve终于把通话掐掉。他能感受到，当那根硬梆梆的阴茎捅进去的时候，那种满足感由内而外占有着他。  
他失忆的丈夫，终于找回本能，把阴茎狠狠的放了进来。唯一美中不足的是，他看不到Steve的脸，只有雪白的墙壁。  
这不影响他的性器再度复苏，发情期的OMEGA面对自己的ALPHA，性需求会变得格外多。他和Steve曾经腻歪着度过所有的发情期，以致整个房间只有他们结合的信息素味道而现在，只是场景不同，没有区别。  
“Steve！对！再快一点！”  
太舒服了。钢铁侠像个婊子被他的男人操着打得红肿的屁股，黏糊糊的液体让他下身看起来无比淫乱，其他部位的盔甲成为发情期OMEGA勉强能站立的原因，如果不是Mark，他一定会软倒下来。  
他的ALPHA，全美都在觊觎着。但不管是发情期，还是平时，都只属于他一个人，这认知，壮大了OMEGA的虚荣心。  
他忍不住释放OMEGA的信息素，以便AO之间的连结更加紧密。他知道，每一次，Steve都很喜欢这个过程。——他们的信息素会密布整个空间，在整个发情期都无法退散，直到发情期结束。  
然后，他开始，熟练地迎合着ALPHA，努力放松臀肉以便Steve进的更深。  
“Tony……你真棒。”Steve赞美着他的OMEGA，挺动着那根又长又粗的肉棒，带着ALPHA的信息素，一下下迅猛有力在湿透的肉穴反复退出又插入。这感觉如此熟悉，他觉得某一个点能让Tony兴奋，他也就专注于在那一个点加快速度，果然换来钢铁侠敏感兴奋的呻吟，带着盔甲的手指硬生生在墙壁抠出几道刻痕，  
他总能找到令Tony敏感兴奋的那个点。就像他之前也做过无数次。  
打开他的子宫口。  
“你也是最棒的ALPHA！没错，就是那里，啊啊！！噢！Steve，再快点！”  
实在是太刺激了，他能想象那根凶器形状完美，毫无缝隙地填满他的小穴，能操他的从来只有Steve，他无从对比男人操人的技术好不好，过去的Steve总是太温柔，难得这一次失忆，反而像打开了新大陆，带来不一样的新鲜感。  
如果人生没有Steve的出现，他会依靠抑制剂度过人生所有的发情期，假装是个BETA，和不同的封面女郎约会。可是现在，他再不需要抑制剂，他的丈夫是全美都嫉妒的金发大胸，以及一对可爱到不行的子女。  
没有人打扰，没人会出现，他不用掩饰被操的渴望，现在在他体内的是超级阴茎。  
额头汗水滑落，他露出骄傲的笑容，仰着脖子，毫无顾忌地大声尖叫着，  
一遍遍喊着ALPHA的名字，“Steve！Steve！”  
就像反复溺水反复被救，他无法呼吸，又突然能呼吸，但来不及吸一口气又重新溺水。他脑子里只剩下快感，身下的性器摩擦着盔甲，生出另一种感觉，他大概又射了一次。  
ALPHA眼里像是燃着一团火焰，占有和欲望之火。他留恋着温热的内部，贴着OMEGA的颈项喘息，身下狂浪地抽插。  
这一切，如此熟悉。他曾经是这里的熟客，进入的瞬间，就被窄小的甬道紧紧包围绞着，每一下，都有水声。他的OMEGA，湿漉漉的，早就为这一刻做好了准备。  
不，还不止。OMEGA在插入式性行为中中到达高潮，他能感觉到，因为Tony的生殖腔已经再次为自己打开。  
他觉得是时候了，最高指令要求把Tony身上的盔甲卸掉，没了金红色盔甲包裹的钢铁侠，就像个淫荡的婊子，湿着身体被推在墙上插入。他甚至嫉妒被卸下来的Mark，他能想象到，那里面满满承载了Tony身上的液体。如果不是他把Tony牢牢按住来操，没有了盔甲束缚的腿一定站立不稳，OMEGA会像一汪春水软倒在地。  
他嫉妒地把刚从盔甲里解放出来的Tony换个体位，终于能看见那张因为高潮而陷入短暂迷茫的脸，蜜糖色的大眼，然后迅速将那双腿扛起搭在自己腰上，继续挺身戳动着令他疯狂的肉穴。  
他不客气地顶入生殖腔，那里热络地迎接着他的到来，炙热的龟头狠狠撞在子宫口，一下比一下激烈。  
就是这里，曾经孕育着他们两个孩子的地方。他再次用力操弄起来，跟熟悉的领土打着招呼。  
OMEGA看着Steve那张性感又危险的脸蛋，经验告诉他，ALPHA很快会迎来自己的第一次射精。  
他不意外身后的ALPHA有着令人可怕的生育能力，来一次中招一次，精子存活率是普通人的四倍，他会被操到再次怀孕，只要Steve想，他们会不停的生下他们的孩子。  
上一次射进去的时候，有了Andy，再上一次是Sweets……  
光是想就头疼这样做的严重后果。他只能用着高潮过后还在抖的声音请求，“拜托了，Steve，别射进去。”   
“别射哪里？”  
配合着Steve低沉的嗓音，他更加能感觉到ALPHA的坏心眼，粗长的阴茎又往子宫口更近一步。  
他必须承认，被ALPHA成结射进生殖腔是充满绝对的快感，但是这样带来的后果，将是另一个奶娃娃，至少……等孩子们再大点，而不是现在。  
“啊……”  
Steve贴在他耳边亲吻，那是他的另一个敏感带。难耐快感的呻吟，“…你知道的，Andy，才半岁，我们讨论过的，暂时还没必要再增加新的家庭成员。”  
“我很高兴，失忆前的我能和现在达成共识，”Steve的声音听起来低笑，更像是到了某个危险的临界点，“我当然不会射进去。”  
他应该射进OMEGA的身体深处，把所有的精液一滴不剩通通灌进去，那个曾经孕育着他们两个孩子的地方。  
可是，他在嫉妒。嫉妒的发疯。  
“我讨厌孩子。他们总能得到你的关注。”  
那个继承了他金发的小公主，还有襁褓中的男婴，他看得到Tony有多爱这两个孩子。Tony对他们多好，他就有多嫉妒，哪怕他们也是他的孩子。  
他看到Tony吃惊的眼神，不可思议的说了句老天啊。  
他没理会，闷哼一声，固执地在射精前夕把阴茎拔了出来，而Tony的内壁那么紧致地贴合着，他该执意留在里面，而不是退出来。  
浊白的精液漫长地射在了OMEGA的小腹上。  
Steve的发情期没那么快结束，这只是第一轮，他红着眼，扶着阴茎要重新进入自己的OMEGA，这时，他得到一个吻。  
他有点茫然地停顿下来。  
“Steve，看着我。”Tony心酸地看着他的ALPHA那双蓝眼里的迷恋，他该知道的Steve失忆整个人都变了，他不应操之过急，而是要慢慢来。  
这时候，他试图重新引导Steve，  
“听着，Sweets和Andy是我们的孩子，你不能这样说他们。”  
“你说过的，我们就是你的家。你知道，你今天由着Sweets哭的时候，也不愿意抱抱她哄哄她，我有多难受吗？”  
这对儿女是他们的珍宝，Steve不该将嫉妒他们。  
“我们爱你，你出任务的时候，她总是天天问papa什么时候回家。”  
他亲吻着ALPHA的嘴角，“Steve，你不该嫉妒他们的，我爱他们，可他们从来都没取代你的位置。”  
覆上ALPHA的手，和金发男人一起握住依然坚挺的超级阴茎，那里火热而富有活力。他用焦糖色的大眼注视着丈夫，表白道，“我爱你。”  
“我们需要你。”  
Steve从他开始讲话以来，脑袋里开始有很多画面在回放，Tony第一次对他笑、他们的初体验、初为人父的喜悦……到最后，是他吓坏了他一直捧在掌心的孩子、他对着Tony做出了未曾试过的性事、以及刚刚，他告诉Tony他讨厌他们的孩子……  
“天呐，Tony，我到底做了什么！”  
他抱歉的抱住小胡子男人。  
他和Tony约定好尽量不同时出任务，总要让其中一个留下来照顾他们年幼的孩子。  
而现在，Tony因为他说的话在难过。蜜糖色的眼睛都染上了雾气。  
“对不起，Tony……我控制不了自己说那些话。”  
他懊悔极了。他该知道自己的OMEGA是个多强大的人能打倒这世上绝大部分的ALPHA，如果不是为了圆他一个家庭的梦，怎么可能屈于人下，生下他们的宝贝？  
“我该去看看Sweets.”想起宝贝女儿被吓得泪汪汪，他歉疚地要离开OMEGA，他想去抱抱那个孩子，告诉她papa不是故意的。  
“别！”Tony真想戳开ALPHA的脑袋看看那里装的到底是什么，他的腿还缠在Steve腰上，他们的发情期还会持续好几天，而他的ALPHA现在却想着扔下OMEGA去看他们的孩子。  
“你是在开玩笑吗？”他来不及庆幸ALPHA恢复记忆，听到这话就恨恨在Steve的大胸前咬了个牙印，“Thor会帮忙照顾他们，你他妈的难道不应该先解决我们的发情期吗？！”  
Tony总是那么可爱。看着自己那根压抑很久的小兄弟，以及Tony还是湿透淌水的小穴，Steve笑得一派温和。  
“既然孩子们都被安排好，是我的错，Tony。”美国队长恢复了他惯有的好队长好丈夫口吻，并且从不拒绝承认错误，然后，轻松地单手抱起自己的小个子OMEGA，阴茎在行走时，还不时摩擦爱人的臀缝。  
“那么，接下来，我会好好补偿你。”  
“希望你说到做到，Rogers。啊……轻点啊，唔，混蛋，别打我屁股！”

 

彩蛋:

 

三天后。  
Steve亲自过来接走他的两个小宝贝，十分感谢好友Thor帮忙照顾孩子。  
Sweets早就忘了papa吓坏自己的小插曲，牵着金发男人的手问怎么不见daddy过来接他们。  
Steve一只手抱着酣睡中的儿子，另只手牵着宝贝女儿，耐心地告诉他的小甜心，daddy为了照顾papa几天没休息了，现在还在睡觉，所以papa来接也一样。  
雷神暗想才不是这样！Barner三天前就告诉大家，没事不要随便往实验室方向走动，如果不想被AO之间的信息素熏死。  
他羡慕地看了一眼美国队长脖子上满满的印记，又看向自家因为送走Sweets小公主而暗暗不爽的黑发OMEGA，什么都不敢说。  
顺便一提，他的OMEGA一直很喜欢这个金发小女孩，虽然嘴上一直不承认。  
继续说回被外星物质影响了记忆的美国队长身上，Barner说能够恢复过来必须靠新陈代谢。而新陈代谢最好的方法是运动。  
至于什么运动方式，大家心知肚明。  
所以，当下一次战斗清理外星余孽的时候，Clint要被敌方再次偷袭成功，雷神抢先一步替鹰眼挨了一击。  
昏迷前他觉得他可能也会像美国队长一样失忆。麻烦帮忙告诉一下他弟弟，他也是可以通过运动把影响他记忆的外星物质代谢掉的！


End file.
